Byakuya's Birthday Surprise
by I Love Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary: What do you think happens when a Byakuya gets tricked to attend his birthday party in the Human world? Will the ill Jushiro crack his cold mask of indifference? Slight yaoi.


They are one of my fave couples. I know it wasn't really well written because I was rushing - I need to revise for the O levels! I screwed up chinese already. :( Thanks for reading and review please. Constructive criticism welcome people.

* * *

Byakuya's Birthday Surprise

"Happy birthday Taichou!" A visibly exuberant Renji shouted, his cheeks red with exhilaration as he presented Byakuya with a present wrapped with mauve wrapping paper with a light pink bow. Byakuya was taken aback. This was not what he had expected when the Soutaicho sent him on an 'important and urgent' mission to Karakura town in the human realm. When entering the accommodation prepared for him, the lights had suddenly flickered on and the whole of the Gotei 13 was here. Byakuya's face however, did not betray any trace of shock, his impassive features having no reaction. He quietly accepted the large present Renji was holding out to him.

His quickly scanned the room with his steely grey eyes imperiously, his lips curling slightly in distaste. The overly inebriated Kyoraku Shunsui was propped against a wall, leering at his fukutaicho, Nanao Ise, who then proceeded to smack him on his head with a large book. There were many other people strewn about the large room, drunk and rowdy. It was complete and utter chaos. Byakuya sighed inwardly. They did not truly want to celebrate his birthday. It was merely an excuse to party after all.

Jūshirō was there too, making his way to Byakuya. Ukitake Jūshirō skin was overly pale today. Byakuya was rather concerned. Jūshirō did not look well at all. Sweat was beading on the delicate white face, and Byakuya quickly strode to his side.

"Do you need some air?" Byakuya asked concernedly. He glanced at the white-haired man whose breath was coming in laboured pants. Jūshirō's pupils were dilated and his face was an extreme shade of white. Byakuya led the other man to the balcony, drawing the opaque sliding door closed so they could have some privacy. Then, he turned around to face his long time mentor and friend.

Jūshirō, feeling a sudden weakness in his legs, swayed and almost fell if not for the strong arms that encircled him. He was pulled flush against the lithe and powerful body of the ebony haired noble. His cheeks reddening in embarrassment, he stared up at his former student. Jūshirō had been harbouring a crush on him for so long. Byakuya had never noticed though. How could he, when Jūshirō treated him as mere student. He should never have come to this party. He had known that when he felt rather weak and ill that morning. But how could he miss Byakuya's birthday party? At that thought, he suddenly felt an overwhelming weakness come over him. He felt so safe and secure in his former student's arms that he felt no need to pretend to be strong anymore. He surrendered to the weakness and fell into the embrace of darkness.

"Ukitake Taichou, are you alright?" Byakuya was alarmed by the flushed appearance of the older man's face. As he held Jūshirō tightly, silky white strands of hair trailed down his arms as Jūshirō slumped forward. Byakuya immediately carried him with both arms, placing Jūshirō carefully on a chair. When he received no reply, Byakuya swept back the white hair obscuring his former mentor's face from view. Jūshirō was unconscious. "Ukitake Taichou!" He intoned forcefully, losing his carefully crafted composure. He shook the white-haired man gently, worry prevalent in his mind. Byakuya was reminded of the very similar times that he had gone through before, when it had been an entirely different person whom had lay in his arms. He could never forget the sickness that had wracked Hisana's frail body, just like how it affected Jūshirō now.

* * *

Jūshirō awakened to the worried face of Byakuya hovering over him. He immediately flushed at the close proximity to his former student. "Ukitake Taichou, I must insist that you get some rest" Byakuya said, his usually stoic face betraying a flicker of anxiousness. Jūshirō noticed that his surroundings had changed while he was unconscious. Jūshirō was now lying on a large soft bed, that smelt distinctly of sakura blossoms. When he looked curiously around, he realised that it was Byakuya's personal room in his mansion in the human realm. "Where are the others?" Ukitake enquired, only to be met with steely grey eyes. "They have all retired for the day. I have sent them all back to Seireitei."

"Then, we are all alone here?" Jūshirō whispered silently, his voice trembling slightly. At Byakuya's nod, he lifted a pale hand, combing back his white tresses. "Byakuya, thank you for worrying about me. I am alright now. I always am after some rest. So I can go back now."

"No, Ukitake Taichou, you are quite welcome to stay here." Byakuya replied courteously. "It is no trouble at all." At Jūshirō's slight shake of his head, Byakuya said in a tone that brooked no disagreement, "Just Stay." Byakuya was felt very protective of Jūshirō. He was not willing to let him go back without knowing whether Jūshirō was completely fine. These feelings were completely foreign to him, never having experienced them at all. Then, it struck him. He was in love again. With Jūshirō. With his former mentor.

Without any conscious thought, Byakuya brought his mouth close to Jūshirō's, encountering no resistance as his tongue traced Jūshirō's red lips teasingly. Jūshirō's lips parted willingly, drawing Byakuya's tongue into his mouth. Byakuya explored the inside of the older man's mouth slowly, savouring the honey taste on his tongue. Breaking off the long kiss, Byakuya trailed tender kisses down Jūshirō's slender neck. Jūshirō moaned softly, his lips parting slightly. Looking at those tempting rose lips greedily, Byakuya captured them again.

After a long exploration, they finally paused. Jūshirō was panting slightly, a contented smile on his lips. "Byakuya, why did you do this?" He awaited the other's reply with bated breath.

A flicker of some indefinable emotion passed in the lovely grey depths. "Ukitake, I think this will come as a shock to you, but I love you. I love you like I have loved no other ever before. I was shocked at the intensity of my emotion. Now I realise that I never really loved Hisana, just as she never loved me, only admired and respected me. You are the only one in my heart." Byakuya murmured, a tender note in his husky voice.

Jūshirō was shocked. He had not known of this. Happiness encompassed his heart and he felt a sense of bliss. "I love you too. I always have." Jushiro replied calmly, a look of wonder on his delicate features. He traced Byakuya's elegantly handsome features carefully with his fingers.

Byakuya was enchanted. "Will you marry me, darling?" He whispered into Jushiro's ear, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Jushiro immediately replied. "Yes, I will."

The two men embraced again, and lay back happily together in the bed, their bodies entwined. In their joy, they failed to realise two familiar people staring at them from the nearest rooftop.

"So our plan worked after all." Shunsui smirked, a smile lighting up his face. "All they needed was a small push in the right direction. Jushiro was feeling unwell today, I could tell. But it worked out in the end. Byakuya was so overwhelmed by concern that he finally recognised his feelings."

"Quite so." Yamamoto Soutaicho replied calmly. "I am glad to have organised this undoubtedly welcome birthday surprise for them. They deserve this happiness."

The two Shinigami departed silently back to Seireitei, a hint of a smile still lingering on their faces.


End file.
